Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150207103313/@comment-24796133-20150208190041
"If you even think about going in all guns blazing this time i'll kill you myself." We're laying on the rooftop overlooking the main square, hoods up and weapons ready. It's night, as usual, and we're waiting patiently and silently as possible for Surfer and Nano to come out. Ghost's message told us he would be drawing them out for an oppurtunity, and to wait for his mark. Apparently we'll know it when we see it. Here's hoping that happens or I have a feeling we're going to lose our informat. Jacob has terminator clutched in his hands, and I gave one of our smgs to Cara, showing her how to use it. I prefer to stick to my kobis or claws, close range suits me. I'm currently staring through bioculars. This espionage stuff is fun, far more entertaining than training all day back at Quantum. It would be even more fun if I could snap a few necks now and then I guess, liven things up a little. Predictably Jacob can't stay silent for long. "If only we had a sniper, we could pick them off like in CoD, kill 'em with style. Ka-pow!" "Would you shut up? We don't have a sniper so stop fantasizing." Cara says. "That's a shame, I'd really like a sniper. Not sure it could beat Terminator but still..." I interject at this point. "We'll get you a freaking sniper when we get back to Quantum, now shut up and look out for stuff." "And what exactly should I be looking for?" I let a out a long sigh. "If you were paying attention you would have noticed that they've come out." At this Jacob stares down his binoculars at the gate to the large building. He sees what I saw a couple of seconds, Surfer emerging with a small group of what I assume are mutants. No sign of Nano, she's not got a fighting power though so I doubt she would come out much after the message we sent yesterday. I imagine Surfer has come out now to either secure the area or find us, whatever job he's doing it must be important too send the second in command out. "I look forward to smashing his arse." Jacob says under his breath. "Get in line mate, he was at Paris, he's got that to answer for." I reply. "Well then, let's not let the bugger get away." "Jacob, hand." Cara says. He reaches out and Cara grabs it. Slowly her body lights up then dies down over a few seconds, and then she shoots a bone skie out of her hand, and then back in again. "Your power is gross by the way." Jacob sniggers at that. He loves his power more than terminator I think. "Stay focused, they're moving." I say, looking down the binoculars. They're heading down the main street, they're not stupid enough to walk down a close quarters street. That's going to make it harder for us. We'll have to follow them until they're in a better position. "Across the rooftops, we'll follow them until we're in a good position. Behind me." I whisper, and start walking across the roof in a low crouch. Cara follows, Jacob bringing up the rear. I leap to the next roof as quietly as I can, staying above the group of about ten mutants, hoping they don't look up. Then again, people never look up. Whatever plan Ghost has, I hope it works soon. We continue like this for about 10 minutes, following silently, stalkers in the dark. Eventually, after they've checked the roads and a few large buildings, they have to start checking narrower streets. This is where we attack. Unless Ghost's plan happens soon, we're going solo on this one, we can take out the other mutants without much problem I reckon, but we need to make sure we take out Surfer as quickly as possible, his speed is lethal. I see an opportunity a few minutes later, when a few cars block most of the path forwards. They'll have to go through the gap one at a time. "Ambush them when half of them are through." Jacob says. I agree, and Cara nods. "Cara stay on the rooftops at first, you're our backup. Jacob take out the mutants, I'll handle Surfer." I know he wants to take on Surfer himself but he doesn't know what Surfer did in Paris, I want to dish out some revenge personally. He's half the reason Zoe got injured. He reluctantly agrees and gets into position. I see Surfer hang back as the mutants slide through the gap one at a time. He must be waiting to go last. Perfect. I wait for the other 9 to slide through, but Surfer doesn't follow them. He waits by the cars, seeminlgy checking something. I see him panic suddenly and zip halfway down the street a second before an explosion erupts from the cars, flipping one of the vehicles into the group of nine. We have to act now. I race across the rooftops and jump down in front of Surfer, his back to me as he catches his breath a second. I slam my fist into his head and he goes down hard, rolling across the ground. I don't give him a second to get up as I jump over and hold him down by his shoulders, pinning his arms with my leg. I hear gunshots up ahead and hope it's Jacob shooting terminator. I try to look at Surfer's neck to check for a mark but he brings a knee up into my lower back and pushes to one side. I stumble one step but that's all he needed. He quickly rises and zips a few metre away. He draws out a knife and zips straight to me. I have no idea how to block someone I can't see, and his knife goes straight into my leg. I roar in pain as he zips away and comes in again to this time slash my chest. Not as deep a cut but bloody hell it hurts. He pauses for a second to catch his breath as my body screams in pain. I feel my veins burn hotter than they have before, and I can hear my own flesh start to sizzle slightly. This time when he comes in to try and attack I swing blindly and manage to make contact. He goes scooting across the ground, clutching his side. My skin is boiling now, and I leap in a single stride to bring my hand down onto his neck. He starts screaming. I ignore the pain from my leg and chest as much as possible but I'm losing a lot of blood. I throw him into the side of the building but lose my balance at the same time, collapsing to one knee. My thigh is dripping blood everywhere, and the blood seems to be bubbling, sizzling as it hits the ground. What on earth is hapening with my body. I look up to see Surfer being held down by Jacob. Surfer's neck on the right side is bright red, burnt like hell. That must be as painful as my wounds. I vaguely hear Jacob shouting things as I'm lifted to my feet by someone. Cara. She steadies me and helps me over to the wall where I can lean and support myself. I think she rips off the hood of my suit and ties it firmly around my leg. She seems pretty calm and collected despite all the blood. My body seems to have cooled down quickly, allowing her to make contact with the skin. I try to tune into what Jacob is saying. "You've got three seconds to answer before I blow your brains out you bastard!" He shouts, pointing the gun straight at Surfer's head. Surfer babbles something inaudible back and Jacob continues to shout. "Where?? Where is the next attack??" I think Surfer replies with something before Jacob slams the butt of his gun into his head. "Let's see what they think when they find you like this you little piece of crap!" He looks to us and jogs over. "You sure know how to interrogate people." I say. "I've seen a lot of films. Are you capable of going into a fight without coming out with mortal injuries?" He replies. I groan a little as they lift me up, but I can't stay conscious. I allow myself to pass out, somehow knowing that I'll be waking up again.